


Welcome Home

by bauble



Series: Amuse-Bouche [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble





	Welcome Home

"You got me a--dildo," Eames says, blinking at the vibrator in his hands. 

"Not just a dildo," Arthur says, reaching over to switch it on. "See? It vibrates, too."

"That's--hm." Eames looks less excited than Arthur had hoped. "Thank you."

"It's for when you go on tour." Arthur takes Eames' hand, a little unsure now. "Since we're going to be apart for so many months, I thought this could sub in for me sometimes. If you're in the mood."

"Oh, is that--" Eames ducks his head and chuckles. "Is this to keep me company?"

"It's to help you have a good time when I'm not there," Arthur says, relieved to see Eames smile. "Have you used a vibrator before?"

"On women, sure. But never on me in--um. Up. Anywhere." Eames pinks adorably.

"Well, then." Arthur grins. "I look forward to hearing your report."

"Have you." Eames glances down at the vibrator and then over at Arthur. "Have you used a vibrator on--er, in--yourself before?"

"I have. Not this particular vibrator--this is brand new." Arthur grins wider as Eames gets redder. "But I have used this model before. I think you're gonna like it."

"Do you want to--" Eames clears his throat, voice already husky. "Give it a go now?"

"I'll let you get acquainted on your own, I think," Arthur replies, leaning forward for a brief kiss. "Once you've gotten used to it, maybe you can show me some tricks."

"Am I to be performing for you?" Eames asks. "Enacting all your prurient fantasies?"

"Baby, all I want is to suck your cock with this stuffed up your ass," Arthur says, watching Eames shiver at the words. "I know you like it when I finger you. This is bigger than my fingers and it's gonna be fucking intense."

Eames sweeps the vibrator onto the coffee table and practically crawls on top of Arthur. "You say the filthiest things."

"Do you want me to stop?" Arthur asks as he grinds up against Eames' erection, already knowing the answer.

"Never," Eames replies before he catches Arthur's mouth with his, and no more words are spoken.

* * * * *

Being away from Eames for months at a time sucks in a shitty, non-life-affirming manner. There's really no other way to put it and unfortunately, given Eames' hectic touring schedule and the clients Arthur's guarding, there's no way to avoid it. Skyping and calling and text fulls of smiley emoticons can only go so far. Arthur misses the tactile aspects of Eames: his smell in the morning, the way he tastes after he works out, the way he curls up with Arthur at night.

Beyond that, though, Arthur misses talking to Eames. His random thoughts. His jokes. Most days they barely have a second for hello and goodbye.

Arthur counts down to the end of Eames' tour, and when that fateful morning finally arrives, can barely concentrate with the excitement of it. 

Eames has just flown in and been chaffeured home. Arthur offered to take off work to drive him from the airport, but Eames declined, stating that he wanted the chance to 'freshen up' and maybe take a nap before seeing Arthur.

Arthur supposes he can't fault Eames for that logic; they're more or less guaranteed to start fucking as soon as they see each other again. Best to be well rested and hydrated before it happens.

Arthur's practically dancing when he gets home, completely unconcerned with the amount of London rain slipping in under his umbrella. When he lets himself in and takes off his wet overcoat and boots, Eames appears like a vision, clad in a clingy gray henley and low-slung jeans. No image on a laptop screen could ever do him justice.

"Darling, you're back." Eames coils his arms around Arthur, seemingly heedless of his remaining damp clothing.

"I am," Arthur whispers in reply. Being with Eames again is so wonderful he thinks he might burst from it.

"You're all wet," Eames says, sounding startled as he touches Arthur's cheek.

"Doesn't matter," Arthur replies. "God, I've missed you."

The smile that lights up Eames' face renders Arthur almost entirely helpless. "I have something to show you. But first we should get you out of those clothes."

Arthur grins. "That's what I like to hear."

"Go to the loo, have a hot shower, and then meet me in the bedroom." Before Arthur can protest, Eames adds, "I have a little preparing to do. You're earlier than I expected."

"You're not going to join me?" Arthur asks, feeling a pout begin to form as Eames pushes him in the direction of the bathroom. "But--"

"It'll be worth the wait, I promise." Eames ducks in for a deep, open-mouthed kiss--effectively ending the conversation.

Ten minutes later, Arthur does have to admit it feels nice to be in the hot shower, washing the grit of the day away along with the chill of the rain. He pats his half-hard cock consolingly as he steps out; Eames promised it'd be soon. Didn't he? The prospect of further waiting is too painful to consider.

Arthur wraps a towel around his waist and walks into the bedroom, expecting a slew of candles and some music, maybe. He likes to fuck with all the lights on because Eames is fucking gorgeous, but sometimes Eames gets in the mood for that stuff.

What he finds, however, could be straight out of the sleaziest, hottest porno Arthur's ever jerked off to: Eames, naked on all fours, pumping the vibrator gently in and out of his ass.

"Holy fucking shit," Arthur breathes, slack-jawed and mesmerized.

Then Eames flicks the vibrations on. The effects are instantaneous: Eames' back arches, his ass clenches, and his arms nearly buckle. Arthur feels a little weak at the knees himself.

Arthur crosses the room and strokes a hand down Eames' back--already covered in a sheen of sweat--and rests a thumb near his hole. He can feel the vibrations through the tender skin, hear the harsh pants of Eames breath. The toy's on its lowest setting and already Eames is trembling.

Arthur lets his towel drop and grinds up against Eames, the idea of something other than his dick in Eames' tight ass driving him crazy. "Can I fuck you? I want to--god, I want to so bad."

Eames flicks off the vibrator and lowers himself onto the mattress, flipping onto his back to face Arthur with heavy, hooded eyes. "Only if you suck me off first."

Arthur looks down at Eames' cock, hard and red and beautiful. He couldn't see it before but now that he can his mouth is watering, desperate for the taste of it. It's been months, and he's missed this, too.

Arthur pushes Eames' legs apart and shoves his nose down between Eames' dick and balls. Everything smells of musk and sweat and precome, tinged with a hint of lube and the silicone toy. Arthur could live there forever.

Eames gasps when Arthur grabs hold of the vibrator, pushing in and out gently. "Arthur--"

"I'm here, baby," Arthur murmurs as he continues to move the toy, mouths lightly at Eames' balls. "You like this?"

"I did this every week on tour," Eames whispers, low and breathy. "I'd imagine it was your cock inside me, teasing me, driving me crazy..."

Arthur groans as he imagines Eames jerking himself off and thinking about Arthur. "Did you practice for me? Learn how to use this to make yourself come over and over?"

Eames squirms at the slow pace Arthur continues to set, ass beginning to thrust forward, greedy for the next thrust in. "One night I came till it hurt and wished you'd been there to see it."

Arthur inhales sharply and presses sharp kisses to the base of Eames' cock. "Are you close to coming? Can you hold off until I get my lips around your dick? I wanna swallow you, feel you down my throat."

"I can--yes, I can."

Arthur flicks on the vibrator to the lowest setting, which earns him a shudder from Eames. "Don't come yet," Arthur says as he watches the way Eames' hole flutters. "Hold on for me."

"Darling, it's--" Eames fingers twist into his own hair. "It's good, I don't know how much longer I can--"

"Hold on for me a little bit longer," Arthur says as he flicks the vibrator onto the next setting, and then the next. 

Eames is writhing on the bed by now, toes curling as he tosses his head back, incoherent with pleasure. Arthur licks a a droplet of sweat trailing down his abdomen, then traces a line--finally--to Eames' cock, waiting so sweetly for Arthur's mouth.

It tastes incredible--smeary precome, heat--and Arthur licks it all away before sucking Eames' cock down. He thinks he hears Eames begging but can't pay attention, not with the solid weight of Eames' cock stretching his mouth, sliding against his tongue, jamming in a hair farther than Eames would normally go with every pulse of the vibrator. 

It's absolutely glorious and Arthur wants to hold off so he can fuck Eames properly, he really does, but he can't help but wrap a hand around his own cock, a few jerks away from coming. He should wait to let Eames come first but he can't, not when Eames smells and tastes so good, not when Eames is moaning and twisting in the sheets wantonly, like all of Arthur's fantasies come to life. 

Arthur manages half a jerk before he comes, moaning around a mouthful of Eames' cock, vibrator pulses faint echoes down his throat. He pulls off to breathe through it.

"Darling," Eames whispers, and Arthur lifts his head. Eames is pink all over now, soaked in sweat. Arthur takes a moment get distracted, and then to focus.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asks as he kisses the tip of Eames' cock and then opens his mouth for the rest without waiting for an answer. Eames manages three wild thrusts before he's gone, coming with a throaty shout.

Arthur swallows eagerly, licks at the trickle that makes its way down the corner of his mouth. Eames tastes slightly different than Arthur remembers--a bit spicier, saltier, maybe--but familiar and wonderful underneath it all.

Arthur switches off the vibrator, easing it out while Eames flops flat on the bed, clearly wrung out. Arthur goes to get a washcloth, comes back to clean Eames gently, and gets them both glasses of water before sliding into bed.

"Oh, Arthur," Eames sighs contentedly as he rolls onto his side. "That was marvelous."

Arthur slings an arm around Eames' waist and tugs him close enough to kiss. "Yeah, it was."

"Do you still want to...?" Eames asks, snuggling close.

"I do, but I got kind of excited blowing you," Arthur replies, slightly rueful. "Maybe next time?"

"You always make me feel amazing," Eames says, sounding shy again. "I hope you liked--I mean, I hope it was--"

"I loved it," Arthur says. "Next time you go on tour, I'm going to be jerking myself raw imagining you fucking yourself for me."

Eames flushes, but looks pleased. "It's so good to be home."

"Welcome back," Arthur says as he kisses Eames, over and over.

fin


End file.
